This invention relates to automatic correction of waveform distortion over a transmission path.
Automatic control of flat gain and automatic control of frequency response across a band are well known in the prior art. Means for continuous automatic control of frequency response and delay simultaneously across a band, so as to correct waveform distortion as in this invention, is not disclosed in the prior art. We do not know of any relevant prior art.